<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reunion of Several Kinds by OrphisTheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700106">A Reunion of Several Kinds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon'>OrphisTheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GanLink - Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time needs a hug, Warriors Needs A Hug, but honestly most Links had bad Ganondorf, light humor, probably most of the Links do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate mission with Warriors getting frozen by an ice arrow the Links need to get somewhere quickly.<br/>Time knows exactly where to go, Lon Lon Ranch, but nobody could've known, who they would meet there.</p><p>(or: The Link's meet Time's husband and they are not amused. Sky is just confused)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Nabooru, Malon (Legend of Zelda) &amp; Time (Linked Universe), Malon/Nabooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GanLink - Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reunion of Several Kinds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time knew since he woke up today would be a horrible day. Nothing really happened and yet there was this feeling. They had to travel and search for a place where they could restock their necessities, which was a lot harder now when they could be transferred randomly into the times of the others.<br/>
They found themselves in Time's Hyrule that day and the hero couldn't decide to which place he should lead them. He wanted so badly to show them his home first but Time also knew that the ranch was nearer to their location.<br/>
In the end he didn't even have to choose.</p><p>They got attacked by monsters, which wasn't that surprising with their luck.<br/>
Their luck made it worse actually.</p><p>Time didn't know what had happened that Wind needed to use ice arrows, maybe he wanted to show them he was as worthy as them and didn't need to be babied, but in the end it didn't matter.<br/>
Because while it was faster when they fought as a group of nine, sometimes it got in their way also.</p><p> </p><p>Sky accidently bumped one of the now dead monsters into Wind and the young one shot the ice arrow directly into one of their own.</p><p>Warriors didn't have the breath to scream as his torso froze with the arrow hitting him.</p><p>Wind's eyes widened. This was never supposed to happen. He didn't even think that something like this could happen. The others were gonna hate him for this, he was sure of it.</p><p>"Warriors!" Time screamed and ran to the fallen hero.</p><p>Sky continued fighting but still asked Wind, "Are you okay? I should have been careful-"<br/>
"We should first finish fighting and then talk about this, y'all understand?" Twilight growled, though it wasn't supposed to sound rude.</p><p>Wind didn't even move, not even thinking about anything except it's his fault, his fault alone.<br/>
Everything felt numb.<br/>
And then the fighting was over, Wind didn't know what happened since he shot his friend. He was in a bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Time didn't know what to do.<br/>
His older brother, Time's age now didn't change anything for him. Warriors will always be his older brother, was half frozen, barely breathing and Time was panicking.<br/>
They didn't have enough items to unfroze Warriors without hurting him and they needed to act fast.<br/>
He stared at his hands and then he knew what to do.</p><p>Time had trained his magic over the years with his husband and could control it a lot more than when he was first given the magic by the Great Fairy.</p><p>Din's Fire would unfroze Warriors, so that he was fit to travel and then they could really warm him up at Lon Lon Ranch.</p><p>His fingers warmed up faster and faster and slowly the ice around Warriors' body melted.</p><p>Time had never been happier about these magic training lessons with his husband than now.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, old man?" Legend asked him, while drinking the last red potion he had left and his sprained ankle was nearly as good as new.</p><p>Sky meanwhile took care of Wind, who was still in shock after what he had done.</p><p>"Trying to make him fit for travel, where we can really warm him up," answered Time after a while, "I can't use magic for as long it would take to warm him up without blacking out myself, and we all need a place, where we can rest up and restock our items."</p><p>When the ice was gone, spots were dancing in Time's vision, telling him not to use any more magic.</p><p>"Woah, take it easy," Twilight said after he kept Time from falling on the ground, "maybe you should rest now."</p><p>"We can't. Not now, it's too dark to be safe here," Time said, "You see the lights that go with the building on top of that hill?," the others nodded, "We just have to go there, alright? Then we can rest."</p><p> </p><p>So they slowly walked to the ranch.<br/>
Wind on top of Sky's shoulders, Twilight and Time carrying Warriors and the rest made sure that they weren't going to be attacked again.<br/>
Legend in the front and both Four and Hyrule trailing behind.</p><p>"Do you think we're going to Time's home?," Hyrule asked quietly.</p><p>Four hummed and thought for a moment, "Honestly I have no idea. I don't know if Time is more the type of marrying royalty or just a simple guy from the country."<br/>
It would explain Twilight's slight accent though, Four thought but didn't say.</p><p>None of them noticed the two dark horses nibbling the grass beside Epona on the field.</p><p> </p><p>The Links walked to the front door of the ranch.</p><p>"So should I just knock now?" Legend raised one of his eyebrows at Time.</p><p>"Just do it please."</p><p>The voices inside fell silent after Legend's knocking and most of the Links were surprised when a woman with blades, directed at them, opened the door.<br/>
She only lowered them after she saw Time.</p><p>"Before you let me explain this situation," Time smiled tiredly at her and then pointed at the shivering Warriors, "he needs to warm up now, Nabooru."</p><p>Then another red haired woman joined them.</p><p>"Oh Hylia, why are you still standing outside? Y'all be catching you're death with these temperatures," she quickly vanished inside again, "now come inside. I'm not saying it twice."</p><p>Nabooru laughed loudly, "You heard the lady, now get inside, boys."</p><p> </p><p>The Links brought Warriors to the couch and the other woman immediately was there with blankets to put around him, while Nabooru started to prepare warm drinks for them.</p><p>"I'm glad y'all managed to come here but there coulda been better circumstances than this", the woman said to them.</p><p>"I know, Malon," Time just answered, eyes closed, not having enough energy for much more. He was leaning on the door frame.</p><p>"Are you alright, Link?" Nabooru asked as she gave the boys their warm drinks, not really bothered by the presence of male Hylians anymore after knowing Link for so long.</p><p>"Just... just tired and a little bit drained."</p><p>The other Links have never heard their leader answering such questions with this openness.</p><p>"Did you use too much of your magic again?" Nabooru asked.</p><p>Time only nodded.</p><p>"Idiot"</p><p>"Only idea that came to me to unfreeze him."</p><p>"Then you're a self-sacrificing idiot," Nabooru chuckled, "Men never change, do they?"</p><p>"Why did you need to unfreeze him anyway? It may be cold outside but not yet cold enough to freeze a whole Hylian," Malon changed the topic and there might've been silence before but now that silence was more uncomfortable than ever.</p><p>"It's my fault," Wind whispered, "if I weren't shooting ice arrows like a damn idiot then this wouldn't have happened..."</p><p>Sky hugged him, "It wasn't your fault. I'm the cause your aiming was off."</p><p>"Correction, you're all idiots," Nabooru said to them gently, "All of you trying to burden yourself with the fault, just like Link. Would be funny if that was all of your names."</p><p>Nobody laughed.</p><p>Hyrule then said: "Well, actually..."</p><p>"Oh for Din's sake, really? You're all called Link?!"</p><p>They all started to explain their adventure and how they all have met.<br/>
Malon and Nabooru wouldn't have believed any of it if they didn't know their Link so well.</p><p>As they explained Warriors slowly woke up, and Malon and Sky asked him how he felt and if he needed anything.</p><p>Meanwhile Nabooru walked to Time and talked to him, told him the reason for the visit was a much needed vacation from Gerudo Village.</p><p>"Wait, then where is-" Time started to ask.</p><p>"Link! You're here." A deep voice cut through their conversations.</p><p>Time smiled, finally feeling safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed my new fic and thanks for reading.<br/>Don't know how long it will be and if you have any suggestions or problems with the tags pls let me know.<br/>I would be happy for some reviews.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>